


The Difference Between A Funeral Shroud And A Wedding Veil Is Intent

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: 사랑했어요. 사랑했어요. 사랑해요.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키





	The Difference Between A Funeral Shroud And A Wedding Veil Is Intent

_ //너무 오랫동안 혼자서// _

곧 베일이 될 옷감은 천사들이 짰다고 해도 믿을 만큼 가볍고 투명했다. 물처럼 손가락 사이를 흘러내리는 촉감은 과연 돈 주고도 사기 힘든 것이었다. 쿠치키가의 아가씨가 결혼을 한다는 것은 이렇듯 그녀 혼자만의 예식이 아니다. 팔에서 넘쳐흐르다 못해 바닥에 길게길게 눈물처럼 늘어뜨린 옷감을 루키아는 잠자코 바라보았다.

_ //조용히 타올랐기 때문에// _

“—물론 이대로 놔둬도 되지만 보통은 뭔가 좀 더 치장을 하지. 어때, 쿠치키상? 나 투명한 비즈도 있는데, 눈송이 자수 해볼까?”

_ //그대는 분명 그대 마음이 짝사랑일 거라고 생각했겠죠//  _

방 한켠에서 이치고의 시선이 그녀를 꿰뚫는다. 

_ //사랑했어요.// _

“— 아니면 쿠치키상, 코스모스 좋아하잖아. 코스모스 자수는 어때?” 

_ //사랑했어요.// _

조심스럽게, 입을 연다. “오리히메—”

_ //사랑해요.// _

“— 딸기꽃 자수로 해줄래?”

*

I burned so long, so quiet // 너무 오랬동안 혼자서 조용히 타올랐기 때문에 

You must have wondered if I loved you back. // 그대는 분명 그대 마음이 짝사랑일 거라 생각했겠죠. 

I did. I did. I do. // 사랑했어요. 사랑했어요. 사랑해요. 

**Author's Note:**

> 본문에 나오는 시구는 Annelyse Gelman 이라는 사람의 ‘The Pillowcase’ 시의 부분입니다. 영어로는 분명히 너무 아름다운 시인데 제가 발번역을 해놔서 감흥이 다 없어졌군요. 렌뤀 라노벨 소식 듣고 너무 화가 나서 새벽 3시에 영어로 쓰고 한국말로까지 써버렸던 글인데, 4년이 지난 지금 보니까 그 라노벨 코미디가 따로 없더군요.... 아니 루키아 면사포에 딸기꽃 자수? 화를 낼 가치조차 못 느껴서 요즘은 그냥 웃고 있네요.


End file.
